end_of_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Izolde Solafera Sunsinger
Izolde is a twenty-something Half-Elf Paladin of the Church from the Kingdom of Dumat. History The records of Izolde are well kept, perhaps due to her own obsessive bookkeeping. She was born in the city of Djozerstan in the Kingdom of Dumat to her father, human carpenter Saul Sunsinger, and her Drow Elf mother, whose name her father has not revealed. Izolde developed no criminal background, unlike many other paladins in The Church. She claims (or admits, depending on the context) that she has always had an overgrown sense of justice, and views Paladinhood and law-enforcement as the great equalizer. Despite this idealistic view, she is not blind to the crime and corruption around her and is realistic about her vision for peace. She acknowledges the uphill battle against the recent unpleasantness that has been creeping into the empires. Izolde was known in Ghenna for her isolation. She rarely did anything but work either on the streets as an enforcer or patrol woman, in the Church offices doing paperwork or case studies, or even taking her work home to the closet sized tenemant living quarters reserved for officers of the law. Calling her a workaholic would be an understatement. Recently unemployed, Izolde happened upon Lady Elizabeth and endured the largest, most brazen attempt on her life yet. Elizabeth sent Izolde to Tanis with a cryptic message for Primarch Zadar, the content of which is still unclear. She was however made part of the newly re-created Knights Vanguard, and now travels with the party of seven strange individuals. Characteristics With violet eyes and thigh-length dark blue hair (thanks to her Drow heritage), and ''generous ''bosom, tightly sculpted abs, arms, and legs, (thanks to her Paladin training) the statuesque Izolde Sunsinger is easy on the eyes, and even easier to spot in crowd. She sports traditional Drow tattoos on her arm, and wields an exotic Drow War Scythe with ravens and Drow cantrips finely etched into its ebony handle and blue steel blade. Paladin Sunsinger prefers to wear blacks, silvers and whites, and seems to have a wide variety of clothes. A luxury in her profession, she seems intent on keeping this diverse wardrobe, taking a great deal of pride in her appearance. She has no true patriotic bias despite being born and raised in the Kingdom of Dumat. In fact, she has been known to be very critical of leadership for not seeing the struggles of those who were impoverished and desperate, despite this she has never directly caused trouble for them, beyond dismantling nobles' criminal activities often single-handedly. Izolde could give an Alfaxmos record keeper a run for their money. She uses her notebook more than she's ever used her Scythe and it seems to be just as intimidating. She is never seen without the black notepad attached to her hip with her handcuffs. Off-duty she is still rather isolated. She doesn't talk very much, but when she does its usually to tease in good humor. She expects people to do the same to her for a number of reasons, some obvious, others less so. She seems to enjoy the company those who are timid, shy, or nervous around her. Izzy was never known for having many friends, and her partners would comment that she was very meticulous and liked to be in control rather than command. All would confirm that she loves solving the puzzles left behind by those they were trying to detain. They do complain, however, that she tends to be a little too honest. Rumors *According to the tabloids, Izolde is an exhibitionist and harlot. Indeed, she is often seen in revealing clothing when off duty and speaks openly about sexuality. Few claim to have bedded her, and never to her face- possibly because she is a scary lady with a scythe. *Izolde Sunsinger is the only Paladin of the Church whose breasts have made front page news. *Paladin Izolde has never brought the hammer of justice down on a good restaurant. How peculiar. *Rumors abound of Izolde's numerous creepy fetishes. Some say she enjoys slapping irons on Tiefling prisoners a little too much, others say Empress Zurie taught her eveything she knows. One thing is for certain; beware the fuzzy handcuffs. *Her Drow tattoos seem to be unfinished. Perhaps the strange runes tell the story of her life, and there are tales yet to be told. Category:Player